Memories of the Heart
by Herz
Summary: Can the heart remember what the mind has forgotten? HeraZeus. UNFINISHED.
1. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Greek nor Roman Mythology.

**

* * *

****Memories of the Heart**

Can the heart remember what the mind has forgotten?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hera has always been my favorite Greek goddess. As the goddess of marriage, she vowed to protect women and their nuptials. In perfect contradiction to this, she is married to the womanizing Zeus, Lord of Olympus.

She is often depicted as a cruel wife, especially towards the women who caught her husband's attention. Homer, in popular belief, characterized her this way because he himself was a victim of a vicious wife.

With this fan fiction, I hope to show a different perspective of Hera, the lonely Queen of Olympus.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter One**

**Letting Go**

"I hate this marriage."

The words were thrown as straightforwardly as a mere 'good morning'. To Zeus, they didn't mean anything at all. He was asked why he preferred other women to Hera, and he replied plainly, without much thought of his insensitivity. He gazed at Hera blankly who sat numbly on her place. She met his cold stare as bravely as she could.

"I see…" was all she could whisper.

Zeus' lips twitched. Hera couldn't decipher if it was a smirk or a mocking smile. It didn't matter, anyway. Whatever it was, the inescapable fact was presented before Hera herself: Zeus hated their marriage, and his forthrightness told her there wasn't a moment he loved her.

"My question was… quite an interrogative." Hera said, voice firm. She let her lips display a slight smile. She couldn't find the right description which fitted her 'uncalled for' query, and so she shook her head. "Please excuse me, Zeus. I'm going back to…" she hesitated a while, but she said, " our room."

Without reluctance, she stood up from her seat, careful not to look at Zeus. In her heart, she wished he would try to stop her and at least tell her what he said wasn't supposed to mean as harshly as he had stated.

But he didn't.

The moment Hera turned her back on him, her tears fell.

* * *

Hera didn't want to admit it, but it was easier to lie and hide the hurt and emptiness she felt inside. She always did that, and through the years, faking emotions was something she had somewhat perfected.

Hera grew up in a different way ordinary children did. Aside from being a goddess, her parents weren't with her to take care of her or watch her grow up. The gods of the waters were the ones who raised her and treated her like their own.

When she was younger, Hera used to daydream about the man she was destined to be with. She pictured him as tall, handsome, and loving – someone who would care for her and protect her from harm.

You see, Hera grew up insecure and scared, and in her heart, she longed for someone who would give her the love she had yearned for so long.

Hera's tears flowed incessantly as she remembered the reveries she engaged in when she was younger. She recalled the times when she pictured herself in a perfect wedding, so exultant because she finally found the man she would spend her life forever.

Zeus was miles away from the man Hera thought would be her husband. He was a ruthless bastard who treated her like she was not a goddess, like she was not his wife. Instead of making her whole, Zeus tore Hera apart.

He made her bitter and detached. She decided that she wouldn't be weak in front of Zeus; she tried to do her task well as the goddess of marriage, and she remained as cold as possible when talking to him. She acted brave and tough in front of the other divinities. She was vicious when it came to dealing with the women whom Zeus slept with.

_What does that woman have that I don't? _the voice inside her once asked.

_You always lacked something, Hera, _the other voice said. _You're unworthy to be the Queen of Olympus. Shut up and proceed with what you have to do._

And Hera's pain drove her to do the most merciless things. It was amazing how pain could change an individual.

_The simple game of charade. The ruthless Hera, actually a tormented goddess inside.

* * *

_

Hera found herself in the realm of Hades, the Underworld. The place was dark, like a dream full of shadows, without sunlight or hope. It was a gloomy place where the dead slowly faded into nothingness.

Hera gazed at the shadowy place. It was cold in there. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get some warmth. Hera wished she could talk to someone; perhaps Hades. He was, after all, still her brother. But she changed her mind. _He's got his own problems to worry about. _She remembered Persephone, and her abduction. _I wish I were Persephone. At least, I know that the king of this realm loves me. _At that thought, Hera felt even more miserable.

She looked at the subterranean rivers flowing through the Underworld. She recognized the river Acheron, River of Woe. It suited her; she was wretched. She saw the river Styx, the River of Unbreakable Oath. How she wished the vows of her marriage with Zeus were stated by this river; if that had been so, perhaps her marriage would have been blissful.

Hera proceeded walking, and then she saw the rivers Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Lethe.

_Lethe?_

Hera's eyes widened in recognition of the river. She immediately approached it. "Lethe, the River of Forgetfulness…" The river was used when good souls died, and they were granted another life as another person. Once they bathed there, all their memories about their past life and about the Underworld would be erased.

Hera looked at the crystal clear water of the river, a gnawing thought forming slowly in her mind. _I'm an immortal. Even though I want to end my misery right now, I can't. My marriage is forever, and the only way I can escape the pain it's giving me is…_

"…by erasing my memories." Hera's statement astounded even herself. Yes, she was hurt and afraid, but it was the first time that having her memories erased struck her. Was she that desperate to think of such a terrible idea?

_You have to get away from the pain Zeus brings. You've suffered too much, _a voice within her said. _Death is impossible. Without your memories of Zeus, nonetheless, you would be able to escape everything. Lethe's effect is forever._

Hera stared at the water anxiously. It was her decision: Pain or its immediate antidote?

She then remembered what she was used to be told: _Giving up, Hera, doesn't mean you're a coward. It means that you're brave enough to let go._

_Pain or its immediate antidote?_

The crucial query rendered her speechless and motionless for a moment. She plainly stood there, eyes focused on the water, her body trembling.

_What's your choice, Hera?_

"I…" she murmured, finally finding her voice, "I will do it."

Hera's feet moved towards the river. Soon, she felt the cold water against her skin. _Even a loving heart gets tired of waiting, doesn't it, Hera? You've been hurt for so long and now it's the time to finally shut everything out of your system._

The water was now waist deep. Hera continued moving further towards the river's deeper end. _Don't look back! _she told herself, tears flowing down her cheeks. _Never regret…never remember the people you met…_

The water was now the level of her chin. Without the slightest hesitation, she submerged herself in the water.

_Farewell, Zeus._


	2. Memories Gone

Thanks to **ErisRocks, Jessica Black1, Zoe, Aurora Spirit, Siraelka, Greek Mythology Girl, the anime eclipse, Kitsune Warashi, Cass Perenelle, unknown, lylja, Blossom 1098?, Angela, Tria-chan, Morocco, **and** Kaousuu. **You guys are the best!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Memories Gone**

**Underworld.**

Hades gently put Hera down on his bed, careful not to wake her up. His sister was soaking wet; her robe completely drenched with the water of Lethe. Her eyes were shut; she was unconscious and looked peaceful. It had been a long time since Hades last saw Hera like that: tranquil and without anxiety.

Yet the Lord of the Underworld was not pleased, because he knew why Hera lied there motionless and devoid of grief and dejection.

Lethe.

Hades remembered, shaking his head.

How could he forget? It was he who saw what Hera did, how she slowly walked towards the deeper end of the River of Forgetfulness, and how he, Hades, thought it was foolish of her to do so. Lethe made everyone forget, mortals and divinities alike. Hades knew that fact; so did Hera.

_So why did she bathe there?_

Hades' cold gaze was fixed on Hera as he realized why. Hera's marriage had always been in trouble, from the very first day of her life with Zeus. She was faithful; Zeus otherwise. She valued their nuptials so much; Zeus didn't. The love she gave didn't receive anything in return, and Hades had always seen his sister sad and despondent. Even so, Hera was a woman who put on a brave face even though news about her husband's infidelity reached her. To keep her mind off things which bothered her, she spent most of the time making things in Olympus perfect for her consort that there were times deities had a hard time finding her.

"_I feel useless," Hera told Hades once._

"_Useless? Will you explain that to me?" he asked, brows arched._

_She smiled slightly. "You wouldn't understand, would you, Hades? The works in Olympus aren't to my liking; I do them because they're one of my responsibilities." Hera didn't elaborate, and she left him mulling things over._

Hades began to pace back and forth, his cape sweeping behind him. He didn't have time to think about what Hera said before; a problem had just been served before him. The River Lethe was beyond the control of the gods. When a person drank its water or bathe there, her memories would be gone in an instant.

The river's effect had been tested with mortals for several occasions now, but with a goddess, not yet, though Hades was so sure the consequence would be the same.

Hades gave Hera a glance. He would have to have her clothes changed and bring her to Olympus.

Or maybe not.

Hades shrugged, then decided it would be fun to leave Zeus worrying over his missing wife.

_Ah, who knows. He might actually miss her.

* * *

_

**A week later.**

Zeus clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "You found Hera in Hades' dominion?" he asked the shrewd Hermes somewhat irately. His ocean blue eyes revealed resentment, and his stance was a lot more ruthless than that of the previous days.

It had been a week now since he last saw Hera. When she left the dining room, he was irritated at her, although after his dinner, he went to look for her. He didn't find her in their room but he figured he shouldn't try too hard. After all, she was just probably unwinding by herself, and there was no need for him to feel uneasy.

But when she didn't come back after several days, he had to find her.

"_Search for Hera, Hermes," he told his messenger impatiently. "Bring her to me as soon as you find her. She left this kingdom with so many things to sort out. No queen should be like that. She should deal with her responsibilities. Or if she wanted vacation, she should have told me so I could have made her do things earlier."_

Hermes came back with no news about Hera. The god of commerce searched everywhere but to no avail, and Hera's nonappearance exasperated Zeus to a large extent.

Now, he found out his wife was staying with the Lord of the Underworld. Hades, of all gods!

"Yes, My Lord. She was dining with him when I came, and I must say, I saw surprise in her eyes," Hermes reported.

"What did you tell Hades?"

"There was no need for me to utter a word, My Lord. The Ruler of the Underworld himself volunteered to come here today with Lady Hera," Hermes said, the reply infuriating Zeus even more.

"Are they having a relationship?" Zeus inquired bluntly, his eyes suddenly cold.

The ever composed Hermes almost choked. "My Lord, it is not proper for me to say anything which might disgrace the Queen or which might offend you. But honestly, I don't think there's something going on between the two of them."

Zeus nodded. Then he looked up when he heard knocks on the door. "Who is it?"

"Hades," was the brief reply.

Zeus' brows met. "Hades?" He glanced at Hermes and dismissed him. "Come in, Hades."

When Hermes left, Hades entered, behind him Hera.

Zeus stood up from his seat and met his brother's cold eyes. "How nice of you to drop by, dear brother. Tell me, did you enjoy your time with my wife? Has anyone of you even noticed it has been a week now since I last saw Hera?"

Hades shook his head. "Drop the sarcasm, Zeus. I didn't come here to argue with you." He sighed. "It was my fault. But listen to me first. I – "

Zeus' temper got the better of him. "Silence, Hades! I do not want excuses. It has been a week – a week, dear brother, since I last saw Hera, and now I send Hermes to your place and I find her with you. You expect me to even hear you out?"

Zeus gazed at his wife, for the first time paying her attention. Her robe was black, her golden hair let be behind her. She looked somewhat confused, and her hands were clasped together as if she was afraid.

"Hera," he called out, "You were with Hades all this time. Wouldn't you even say something?"

Hera's blue eyes met his stare. Only registered there were extreme uncertainty and fear. After a short moment, she merely looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Hera!"

Her shoulders shook when he thundered her name. "I'm… sorry… Z-Zeus…" She then gulped.

"That's all you can say after letting me wait so long? 'Sorry'?" he asked, now completely upset. He walked up to her, his irate gaze not leaving hers even for a short while. "I want your explanation!"

"Zeus!" Hades said in a warning tone. Zeus didn't mind him.

Biting her lower lip, Hera gave Hades a look, as if asking for help. "I..." Zeus stared at her, waiting impatiently. She glanced once more at the King of Heaven, then with downcast eyes and trembling body, she said,

"I...I'm so sorry. I... can't r-remember you, Zeus..."


	3. Emotions Within

Thanks to:** Greek mythology girl, siraelka, morocco, firebird234, harajuku girl, Elena 22, tami, aurora spirit, hippie jade, cheesecakeremedy, patchedTTxTTpandas, gentianella****, **and** mae-kou. **I appreciate you sparing some time to show your appreciation of the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Emotions Within**

**Underworld, morning of the same day.**

"Who am I? I don't even know myself! What's happening to me?" Hera shrieked loudly, completely confused.

Hades knew this would happen. Hera would wake up one way or another, and she would be asking questions – questions which were difficult to give response to. She would then go back to Olympus; Zeus had been searching for her, completely angry and not even having the slightest idea of what had terribly happened to his wife.

At first, she merely stirred. Then her fingers began to move, and her lips produced a soft moan. Moments later, her lids opened, revealing her ocean blue eyes. She blinked once, twice, as if to drive away the lethargy which overcame her the past few days. She sat up and gazed around the dark room, her eyes now showing wonder and slight fear.

He was sitting on a couch near the fireplace, watching his sister rouse from her deep slumber. She had slept for six full days, and now, she finally woke up. Hades was relieved; even though it was impossible, he actually thought Hera wouldn't wake up.

He stood from where he sat, eyeing his sister. "Hera," he called out, finally announcing his presence.

Her stare darted towards him. Apparently, she hadn't seen him, and was surprised to find someone besides her was in the room. She clutched the comforter. "W-Who... are you? Where is this place?"

The question made Hades stop his tracks. "I see. You really do not remember." He sighed deeply. _What am I going to tell you? What am I going to tell Zeus?_

She continued to gaze at him, puzzled. "What... what do you mean?"

He dismissed her question; explicating was a difficult task. He would let Zeus take care of that. "You're currently in my dominion, the Underworld. I am Hades, lord of this place." He paused, then asked, "Do you remember your name?" He knew the answer, but he felt like he had to ask it. Why, he did not know.

Hera sat there motionless for a while, her lips parting, and her eyes blinking rapidly, as if she was thinking and recalling what her name was. She stared at him when it appeared she did not remember. "My name..." She clutched the sheets tighter. "My name..."

"I... I don't know my name!" Hera whispered, tears starting to blur her vision. "What's happening? I don't know you, but myself? I don't even know myself! Who am I?" she demanded, tears flowing down her cheeks in desperation. "What's happening to me?"

Hades walked up to her. "I apologize. I shouldn't have asked you that." He sat beside her and grasped her hand. "Your name... is 'Hera'. You're my sister, the goddess of marriage. You're the Queen of the Gods."

"Hera...?" she repeated. "Queen of the Gods?" She was silent, absorbing everything Hades said. "Hera..." Her head shot up. "My memories... why are they gone? Why can't I remember anything? I don't even know you're my brother. I couldn't recall my name. Tell me, what happened? What's happening?" she cried.

Hades parted his lips to speak, but at that moment, Hermes arrived, with him a message from Zeus, King of the Gods.

* * *

**Olympus.**

Hera kept glancing around the place as she followed Hades. The gods and goddesses she met were all smiling at her, making curtsy before her presence, as if she was the most valued deity of them all. She was telling herself to act normal; she was told by Hades to do so: Pretend she knew all of them, and she agreed.

It was easier said than done.

She felt like a fish out of the water. Her mind continued telling her that she didn't belong to that place, that perhaps Hades made a mistake, perhaps she wasn't 'Hera' after all. That maybe she just looked like his sister, that maybe she was in fact an ordinary nymph from the other regions of the heavens.

_I'm not Hera_, she told herself. _It's all a mistake_. But everyone in the place was calling her 'Lady Hera'; it was impossible for all of them to make mistake now, was it?

When she woke up seeing an unfamiliar surrounding, she felt tremendous fear. She was in a foreign land, and it was dark. Her head was throbbing; she was suffering excruciating pain, as if she hit her head.

And when she was asked what her name was, the ache she was feeling became more agonizing than before. She couldn't remember anything, not even her name. She considered that perhaps she could forget places and persons, but her own name? It was impossible. Something was wrong with her.

Even though Hades assured her everything was alright, she still felt fidgety. How could everything be fine? What about her memories, what happened to them?

The feeling was disturbing. It was like being an infant with no clue how the world progressed. It was like a terrible dream, and she happened to wake up to find the whole thing true.

And when she saw the young lad called 'Hermes', she became more anxious.

Who is he?_ she asked herself, unsure how to address him. She heard Hades call him 'Hermes'. Was she allowed to call him that way as well? She didn't know. To her great astonishment, he bowed before her and called her 'Lady Hera'._

_She gaped at Hades, hesitant to even utter a word. "Y-Yes…?"_

_"Lord Zeus, My Lady, has been searching for you. He commands you to return to Olympus immediately. He desires to speak with you regarding several matters. He sent me here to tell you that."_

Zeus? Who is that?

_"T-Thank you…Hermes…" she replied. Hermes then talked with Hades and left. "Who's Zeus? Do I know him?" she asked afterwards. The name wasn't a bit familiar, and saying it made Hera tremble. She didn't know why._

_Hades chuckled. "Zeus, Hera, is your husband. He's the King of the Gods. You're his queen."_

_She lips parted in surprise. "H-Husband? I have a husband…?"_

_"You don't remember, do you?" Hades inquired, gazing at her evenly._

_"I don't…" She thought for a while, the gnawing uneasiness inside her slowly fading. _Perhaps Zeus can tell me things about myself. He can help. _"Do you think Zeus could… tell me things about myself? Isn't he too busy to even bother himself with me?" She could see hope now. If she indeed had a husband, then things would be fine._

_Hades nodded solemnly. "Of course he can tell you things about yourself. He's not too busy to forget you. You're his wife." _I just hope he isn't too occupied with his chasing of women, _Hades thought._

_Hera took a deep breath and tried to smile, her eyes now with a faint, delighted glint. "Can we… can we go to O-Olympus now? I want to see my husband... Zeus." She felt secured now, and she even remembered that Zeus sent Hermes to look for her. _He must care for me so much.

The thought of her husband made Hera feel a little bit confident. "I'm sure I can depend on him," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say anything?" Hades asked as he turned to look at her.

"Uh… nothing. Don't mind me."

Hades nodded, and they proceeded to walk. After a short while, they faced huge, golden doors which concealed whatever was behind it. Hera stared at it in amazement. After a while, she felt foolish, and to start a conversation, she asked, "What's behind these doors?"

"'Who is behind these doors' would be more suitable a question, Hera. Zeus is here. It's his place of work. Sort of library." Hades knocked. "Hades," he said, announcing his presence.

Hera's heart pounded. _It's like I'm seeing my husband for the first time. _She clasped her hands together, shuddering slightly. "Hades… I'm scared…"

Hades paused and faced her, smiling reassuringly. "Everything will be all right, Hera. We'll tell Zeus what happened to you. I'm sure he'll understand." With that, he proceeded to open the golden doors.

Hades entered first. Faltering, Hera followed. She bit her lower lip to at least lessen the trepidation she was feeling. _I can do it._

Once inside, she caught sight of Hermes who was promptly dismissed when they entered. Hera glanced around, surveying her surrounding. Everything looked elegant, completely pleasing to the eye. Books were everywhere, and though the place had a serious aura, Hera felt at ease inside.

Her eyes scrutinize the place further. After a while, she saw 'him'.

Zeus.

He was sitting behind his massive desk. His clothing was that of a monarch, and his conduct was that of a pure aristocrat: high and mighty. His ocean blue eyes were cold, and there was no hint of sympathy one could possibly discern.

She watched wordlessly as Hades tried to talk to Zeus. And when finally he seemed to take notice of her and she met his gaze, she felt extreme uncertainty and fear.

"Hera," he called out, "You were with Hades all this time. Wouldn't you even say something?"

Her blue eyes met his stare. She felt uncertainty and fear. After a short moment, she merely looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Hera!"

Her shoulders shook when he thundered her name. "I'm… sorry… Z-Zeus…" She then gulped.

"That's all you can say after letting me wait so long? 'Sorry'?" he asked, now completely upset. He walked up to her, his irate gaze not leaving hers even for a short while. "I want your explanation!"

"Zeus!" Hades said in a warning tone.

Biting her lower lip, Hera gave Hades a look, as if asking for help. "I..." Zeus stared at her, waiting impatiently. She glanced once more at the King of Heaven, then with downcast eyes and trembling body, she said, "I...I'm so sorry. I... can't r-remember you, Zeus..."

She heard nothing in response, and she felt even frightened of her supposed-to-be husband. Taking her chances, she looked up, and immediately regretted it. Zeus was looking at her as if she had gone insane. His eyes were burning in confusion and fury, and his gaze seemed to smolder her alive.

Involuntarily, Hera stepped back. "I… I'm so sorry," she repeated in a voice now merely a whisper.

"What do you mean you can't remember me, Hera?" he demanded, confused. He grasped her arms, and she stepped further back. She tried recalling anything. Anything at all which would remind her of him, but there was nothing. Her mind was completely blank. She could only feel herself shiver as she stared at him.

Then something inside her snapped.

_This man... is not my husband._

The pain she felt when she woke up returned, as if reminding her that she was clueless of what was happening, that there was no one to trust but herself.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to free herself from Zeus grip. But he was strong, and she couldn't do anything but make a futile attempt to move him away from her. "I'm not Hera! You're not my husband!"

How could he be her husband, when she felt only hatred towards him?


	4. A Husband's Feelings

Thanks to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate them, and I'm very much open to the suggestions and criticisms that you give. :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Husband's Feelings**

Zeus looked intently at his wife, trying his best to calm her down. "Hera!" he bellowed. His voice was firm, with the slightest hint of arrogance and much of authority. He stated her name not in a voice which was soothing, but in a manner which made everyone under his command tremble in fear. The effect was the same on Hera.

Hera was biting her lower lip, still sobbing, but she tried to keep her shoulders from shaking. "You're not… you're not my husband… I'm not H-Hera… Please, you've made a… a mistake…"

Zeus couldn't understand anything which was happening. At first, he thought his wife was faking it; that perhaps she was lying to avoid any confrontation. But she looked convincing to him, and the tears from her eyes appeared real.

Should he actually believe her? But how could she just forget about him? Surely, a week didn't do that to an individual, did it? Hera was, moreover, a goddess, second to him in supremacy.

Before Zeus could react and ponder on his thoughts further, Hades stepped up. "Zeus, I think it would be better for you to let her go. She's completely confused," the Lord of the Underworld said quietly, motioning Zeus' hands which were still grasping his wife menacingly.

Reluctantly and without much thought, Zeus released Hera's arms, gazing at Hades for a long while. Then he looked at his wife who stepped behind his brother, crying and trembling. For a moment, Zeus felt he did something wrong, and he wished to make up to his wife. Perhaps he became too harsh reacting like that. He tried to approach Hera, but she simply shrank back from his touch, her eyes terrified. She gripped Hades' cloak firmly, not wanting to come near Zeus. "Hades," he could hear her calling out.

With that, he stopped his tracks and gazed at his brother, a feeling taking over his being. "What's wrong with her?" he inquired as he glared at Hades. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he knew deep inside, he felt something more than anger.

It was _jealousy_.

Hades took a deep breath first and beckoned to him to wait a while. He turned to Hera. "Hera, please go out of the room. Zeus and I will talk. It's concerning you, so…"

"But… but Hades…! I think… I think you're wrong. I'm not Hera! It's impossible! Please, I don't… I don't know, but I can feel I'm not the one you're searching for. I'm… I must be only a nymph. Maybe I… I only look like so much like the… the Queen of Olympus…" Hera stuttered, glimpsing at Zeus as she talked. She was now tugging Hades' cloak, desperate to convince, if not both of them, Hades.

Zeus watched in amazement. He was rendered speechless. He didn't know how to react. His wife was denying him! It was a ridiculous thought. It did not happen to him. It shouldn't be happening to him.

Hades held Hera's shoulders gently. "Believe me, you're Hera. You're the Queen of Olympus. Zeus is your husband. You have to understand that your memories… something happened to them. I know that by this time, you're completely mystified; perhaps even doubtful of what I've been telling you. You have to trust me, though. I said the truth. Furthermore, don't you realize that Zeus also identified you quickly even though I never told him anything yet?"

The tears kept flowing down Hera's cheeks. Zeus could see she was taking deep breaths, successive in manner, to calm herself down. "I… I'll go outside..." Without another word, she opened the door and departed the room hastily.

**

* * *

**

"What was that all about?" Zeus asked Hades, his voice having a certain edge. "I heard you told her that something happened to her memories. Is that true? Is that why she's denying me?" He tried to sit down and pacify his emotions, but he couldn't. Things were occurring so rapidly that his body didn't allow him to even relax.

"Yes, something did happen to her memories," Hades started, his gaze fixed on Zeus. "That's why she's so confused, that's why she denies you."

"You don't mean to say she just suddenly forgot about me, do you? She had been gone for only a week. Nobody can do that in such a short period of time," Zeus argued. "What happened to her while she was gone?" He decided to talk in an unruffled manner.

"She had been asleep for six full days. I found her in my realm. I decided to let her rest for a while."

Zeus' brows met. "You mean, she really had been with you all these time? What were you two doing? I don't believe she merely slept for six days. She isn't sick." Then he changed his mind, worry taking over. "Or is she? Up to now?"

Hades shook his head. "We did nothing unpleasant, if that's what you're thinking. She's not sick."

Zeus was reassured. He decided to ignore Hades' subtle remark. "You said you found her in your dominion. What was she doing? She had me worried!"

Hades stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "You were worried? That's something, Zeus. I never knew you cared for your wife at all."

Zeus smirked, trying to hide his discomfort. He shouldn't have told Hades what he said. "I'm still her husband. It's my duty to care for her." He paused. "What happened to her memories?"

"They're _gone_."

It took a while for Zeus to comprehend the statement. His brows twitched. "Will you repeat that?"

"Hera's memories are gone. That's why she can't remember you. She can't even remember me. Or her own name, for that matter," Hades replied, studying how his declaration affected his brother.

Zeus was left frozen in his place. He scrutinized Hades' features to see if the latter was kidding or what.

Hades was serious.

"How can that possibly happen? There's no way she can suddenly forget everything about herself!"

"There is a way, Zeus. Hera knew what it was. Remember when I told you I found her in my kingdom?" Hades asked.

It took Zeus several moments to realize was Hades was getting at. Hades found Hera in the Underworld, meaning whatever made Hera forget was in there as well. What was it? Zeus thought about it, and in his mind, he tried to view the dark, shadowy place where wretched souls continued to roam.

Then, he remembered.

_Lethe, River of Forgetfulness._

"You… you don't mean Hera bathed in Lethe?" Zeus inquired, his voice losing all its energy and confidence. He gaped at his brother in astonishment: He couldn't believe it. "So… her memories… were erased."

Hades smirked. "Yes, she used Lethe to remove everything she knew about herself and the gods around her. I actually saw her before she finally submerged herself in water. I tried to stop her, but it was too late. Besides, it was her choice."

Zeus paced back and forth. "Why didn't you do something? You know Lethe's effect is forever, Hades! There's no way we can get back those lost reminiscences again! How could you let it happen to my wife?"

Hades' look was cold. "You were the one who let it happen to your wife, Zeus."

Zeus glanced at Hades, and he clenched his fists. "I didn't have any idea she planned doing that. If I had known about it, I would have stopped her right away!"

"Didn't you tell her anything seven days ago – which could have drove her to do this terrible thing to herself?" the Lord of the Underworld inquired.

Zeus' body stiffened. He stopped pacing and turned to his brother, his ocean blue eyes revealing uneasiness. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to maintain a tough look. "I'm sure I didn't." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembered something.

Hades gazed at him evenly. "Fine. If that's the case, I don't see why Hera had to bathe in Lethe. Maybe she just woke up feeling she didn't want to be your wife anymore," he said sarcastically. He then stood up. "I'll call for Hera, Zeus. She had been asking since she woke up: who she is, who her husband is, what she had been, what her position is – everything. I didn't know how to answer her, so I merely dismissed her questions. I couldn't answer specifically the question regarding your marriage. I didn't know what to say. It's up to you now."

He paused. "I'd give you a few moments alone, dear brother, then be sure to talk to your wife." With that, the god of the Underworld left, leaving Zeus speechless.

**

* * *

**

It was the most absurd thought even the great Zeus didn't consider in his whole lifetime. He honestly didn't think something as this would happen. He knew the things he was doing were wrong, cheating on his wife and not giving a damn about her existence.

But this was absurd. Hera couldn't have erased her memories.

Zeus heaved a sigh of frustration as he paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was worried, yes, and more than that, he didn't know how to explain to everyone why Hera did something like that.

He was the ruler of all gods, for Olympus' sake! He couldn't, shouldn't be faced with something as horrible and as complicated as this situation. But then he was, and he felt absolutely helpless.

"Why did she do something as stupid as this?" Zeus asked out loud, then smacking his elegant wooden desk. His pulse was racing, and feeling tremendously drained, he threw himself to the settee.

"_Why do you prefer other women to me?" Hera asked regally. Her eyes were cold, as though the answer didn't matter to her. She was poised, elegantly dressed, her tone with ascendancy. _

_Zeus halted from signing documents of importance. He gazed at his wife, and all of a sudden he knew he hated her._

_Especially her eyes. Those cold, unfeeling eyes._

"_I regard you as a very cunning woman, Hera. I didn't realize you still don't know the answer to your question." He put down the documents and stared at her evenly. "It's simple: I hate this marriage." He lips twitched, imitating a derisive smile._

"Damn it," Zeus muttered. "I shouldn't have said that." He supposed that was the reason why Hera erased her memories. He knew it'd be too much for her to handle if she was constantly reminded he insulted her as crudely as telling to her face that he hated her.

He made up his mind hastily. He had better talk to his wife. He felt guilty remembering how much Hera cried and it aggravated him that she was denying him. He should talk to her now, settle everything and explain what happened to her once and for all.

He stood up from his seat, called for his wife, and wondered inwardly how he was supposed to explain anything.

**

* * *

**

"It certainly took much persuasion to lead you here," Zeus began as Hera entered the room. She didn't look as frazzled as before – she looked a lot better. She stood near the door, gazing at him quietly.

"H-Hades…" she mumbled, "he asked me to go here. He firmly believes I am Hera. I am not she."

"You better sit down." Zeus pointed to the couch far from his desk, not wanting to terrify Hera again by offering the seat near where he was. When Hera shook her head, he sighed. "Suit yourself, Hera."

"I am not Hera."

"Are you saying I do not know my own wife?" he asked, rather amused.

"No. I'm just saying I'm not Hera, and you're certainly not my husband," she replied firmly.

"The moment you came here, have you noticed anyone looking at you like you are some stranger with Hades? I believe no, since everyone would have most likely curtsied before you," he said without doubt. Gods and goddesses held Hera in high regard, and he knew that.

She bit her lower lip. "It's not much of a proof. I don't know who I am or where I came from. I don't have my memories, but if you really are my husband, I would surely remember you."

"You do not know how powerful the river of Lethe is," Zeus said. "It erases memories of anyone who bathes there. Nothing is remembered; no matter how much significant it can be to you."

"Do you know what happened to me?" Hera asked as she took a step towards him.

Zeus was now hesitant to proceed. He couldn't say to her that she chose to submerge herself in the water of Lethe, could he? It would only make her more suspicious, and more determined to get away from him. He couldn't allow that.

"You… you fell in its waters. Hades found you, however, and he rescued you," he replied blandly, each of the lie's words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He stood up from his seat and approached Hera, standing next to her. "Don't worry, I'll help you remember everything about us and this place." He held her hand.

"I am not Hera."

Frustrated, he took a deep breath. "How come you seem so sure of that? You can ask everyone around here and all will say you are my wife, their queen - Olympus' queen."

She stared at him. "Because I can feel it."

"Feel what?" he asked.

"That I hate you, Zeus."


	5. To My Friends and Readers

**March 20, 2010**

To my friends and readers,

I've come to a decision to leave **Memories of the Heart** _unfinished_.

While I am still into Greek Mythology, I don't hold the same interest in Hera and Zeus that I used to have when I started writing this story. I like them – Hera is still my most liked goddess and I still find her portrayal fascinating, but I don't think I can still write Memories of the Heart. My passion for it is just not there anymore.

I believe in unexpected flashes of genius which can make me interested in this story once more, and so I'm _not_ saying I will _never_ continue. But, _at present_, I don't believe I can pick this up and conclude it. Perhaps one day I'll feel compelled to do so, but for now, I'll leave this story unfinished. Not _discontinued_, as that denotes a stop altogether, but _unfinished_.

I've PMed most of you about this a couple of months ago, and I truly appreciate how almost everyone who sent me a response understand my decision. I'm really very sorry, and would like to thank you again for understanding.

Please be assured that I have no plans of taking off the story from this site. I'm leaving it as it has always been, for the rest of the fandom to read and appreciate. And no, this story is _not_ up for adoption. If I may be allowed a moment of selfishness, I should like to keep the ownership of this story and its idea. Memories of the Heart is _mine_ and no one else's.

Following this, I'd like to emphasize that I haven't stopped writing altogether. I have a new account, under which I plan to post Greek Mythology fan fictions. If anyone is interested, don't hesitate to leave me a PM and I'll tell you all about it. Hey, just because I'm leaving my account doesn't mean I can't keep being friends with those whom I've shared my first works with, does it?

Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for your dedicated readership and wonderful reviews; you have truly inspired me and made writing this story such a delightful experience.

Thank you very much.

**Herz**


End file.
